


Happy Birthday Petey

by canuckgirl



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Brock and Elias being adorable, Everyone loves Brock and Elias, Fluff, Gen, Vancouver Canucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canuckgirl/pseuds/canuckgirl
Summary: It's Elias' birthday and Brock goes all out to celebrate it with his best friend
Kudos: 8





	Happy Birthday Petey

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for my long absence! I've stopped writing Bennguin for the moment (although I may return to them one day) and I'm going to focus more on Boeser and Pettersson and then some Auston Matthews and Mitch Marner before long.
> 
> Because they're all just so darn cute aren't they?
> 
> Anyways, any mistakes are mine and think of this as some light to the dark times right now.
> 
> We. Will. All. Get. Through. This. Together.
> 
> Oh, and red velvet cupcakes are amazing! Try one.
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments.

It was the morning of November 12th, which was a Tuesday and also game day as the Canucks were to play the Nashville Predators that night and hopefully bust out of this four-game losing streak. 

But most importantly, it was also Elias' 21st birthday, which meant he was now legal in the U.S. About motherfucking time, Brock thought as he struggled to wake up but becoming more coherent as he smiled at the thought of what he had planned for Elias' birthday.

Brock had bought some red velvet cupcakes that Elias was a total sucker for and something that Brock had discovered during Elias' rookie season when the two had stayed up late in their hotel room, chatting one night, getting to know each other better and Brock hoping to help Elias let his guard down a bit. The two were just talking about their food weaknesses and Brock had revealed that his was gummy bears and Elias had said that his was 'those cupcakes that have that colorful velvety coloring to them....red velvet is what they are called? Yes, them. I enjoy them very much. I try not to but I cannot help myself sometimes. Only my brother knows and now you Brock. It's okay to like a food that the trainers don't want us to eat?"

The innocent and hesitant way that Elias had asked that question, like he had been caught stealing a cookie in the cookie jar and was afraid of the consequences, warmed Brock's heart right then and there and he had playfully wrapped an arm around Elias, pulling him against his side, before rubbing his back.

"Of course kiddo. Of course. What they don't know won't hurt and even if they did...who cares? They're not with us 24 hours a day....well not when we're at home anyway. If you want a red velvet cupcake, you can have a red velvet cupcake. It's totally fine. I'm not going to throw you under the bus Petey. You know that. It stays between us. We work our asses off so I think we're more than entitled to a sweet treat every now and then."

Brock smiles, recalling that memory as he tiptoed carefully out of his bedroom in the apartment that he shared with Elias, quietly making his way past Elias' closed bedroom door where he was still sleeping. 

Brock headed to the kitchen and opened the pantry, bending down on his knees to look for what he had carefully kept hidden from Elias, somewhere that Elias would never think of looking.

The very back of the pantry. Brock found what he was looking for, smiling as he pulled the package out and put everything back in place before rising to his feet and smiling down at what he held in his hands. 

In the package was 4 red velvet cupcakes, from the special bakery that Brock and Elias enjoyed going to downtown Vancouver. It was small and easy to miss but it had wonderful and delicious treats in there, covering pretty much everything.

Smiling and singing 'Happy Birthday' under his breath, Brock went back down the hallway and stood in front of Elias' bedroom door, wondering if he was prepared to face the wrath of the cranky Swede who did tend to be grumpy if he was woken up when he had no desire to be woken up.

Shrugging and grinning evilly, Brock opened the door ever so quietly and crept in, thinking that it was Elias' birthday and it was his special day so Brock was going to make it the best day ever for his best friend. Even if it had to start early....well it wasn't that early as Brock glanced at the clock which read 7:43am. 

Brock took in the sight of Elias all cuddled up in his bed, the sheets and duvet pulled right up to his chin as he curled up into a ball on his side that was facing where Brock was standing, looking down at the cuteness that was Elias with a fond look on his face.

Brock sat down on the part of the bed that Elias wasn't curled up on and gently nudged him on the blanketed shoulder, holding the cupcakes near his face as if Elias could sense it right away and wake up on the dot.

"Petey......guess what day it is? Peeetttteeeeyyyyy," Brock playfully taunted, waving the cupcakes in front of Elias' face even more, smirking in satisfaction and victory as Elias cracked open one eye and managed to give Brock the ultimate Death Glare even with the one eye.

However, as he woke up and become more alert, and more importantly, catch sight of the cupcakes in Brock's hands, Elias' eyes opened in delight as he pushed back the bed sheets and sat up, making grabby motion with his hands, pouting as Brock mockingly held them back and away from the birthday boy. 

"Gimmeeee, that's not nice you know. You're a horrible roommate.....you know those are my weakness. Be nice to the birthday boy....once he wakes up," Elias pretends to be annoyed before a smile escaped his lips. 

Elias could try and fool everyone but Brock was the only person that got to see a whole other side to Elias that nobody else got to see, that playful, giggly side that let his inner kid out. Elias only felt comfortable letting Brock see that side and for that Brock was forever grateful. Brock loved it, he loved Elias, he loved helping Elias and making him happy in anyway that he could. They were soulmates, their friendship on and off the ice stronger than most and very rare to come by these days.

During the teasing, Coolie managed to sneak his way in and was laying down on the floor by Elias' bedside, right by Brock's feet. Looking up at Elias eagerly, then at the cupcakes in his hand and both Elias and Brock laughed as they knew exactly what Coolie was thinking.

"Don't even think about it boy. Those are for our Elias, it's his birthday today. Go give him a birthday kiss Coolie. Go on," Brock encouraged his beloved dog, who was more than excited to bounce right back up and jump up on the bed, climbing right over Brock who let out a 'oof' and plop himself right down pretty much on top of the laughing Elias, letting Coolie, whom he adored, lick his face all over.

Since they first met, and gotten to know each better and then moving in together, Brock and Elias considered Coolie an extended member of their little 'family', Coolie instantly taking a liking to Elias the second that they met. It was love at first sight and ever since then Elias and Coolie were the best of buddies, even going as far as Elias playfighting Brock to see who will take Coolie out for a walk. Even when Brock was feeling ill at times, a very enthusiastic Elias was always more than willing to take Coolie out for a walk and sometimes would be out for quite a long time, with Elias spoiling the hell out of Coolie.

Elias didn't have to but he was so much more happier whenever he went far and beyond for Brock and that meant so much to Brock. It really did.

"Hi boy! Tell your daddy that he is a meanie for waking me up on my birthday. The birthday boy is supposed to be treated like a king...at least where I'm from. I don't know about you silly North Americans but that's how it should be...see, you agree with me Coolie," giggled Elias, hugging the dog and petting him all over, essentially being an overgrown child.

Which Brock just adored.

"Okay then, if that's how you feel, then you can be a lazy ass until the game tonight. Guess you just have to miss out on your other presents and the day that I have planned out for you. Oh well...." Brock sighed, feigning being exasperated and hurt as he moved to stand up.

That part got Elias' attention and he reached out with a free hand and grabbed hold of Brock's wrist, pulling him back down on the bed. Brock's smiling eyes met Elias' own curious ones, amused.

"Brock....you didn't have to. Really. Just having you and Coolie in my life and here with me is good enough and the cupcakes....I love them. You didn't have to get me anything else," Elias said, sincerely as Brock shook his head and attempted to try and pull Elias into a hug without crushing Coolie in the process. When he couldn't, Brock just patted Elias on the shoulder and then ruffled Elias' adorable bed hair.

"Don't be silly, sillyhead. You deserve it, you more than deserve it. That's what best friends do for each other, they do things to show how much they appreciate having them in their life. And trust me, you will enjoy what I've got planned and no, it's not going to get us into trouble or anything. It's all completely fun and you will love for sure. I just know it," smirked Brock, rather confidently, causing Elias to raise an eyebrow skeptically.

"You seem so sure. Let's hope you live up to your very high expectations. I look forward to seeing what you got for me. I really liked your Christmas present. You had excellent taste in that, although I have a hard time believing you had no help in picking out that. You can't really screw up a Rolex I guess but it's you...." Elias mocked Brock, referring to the Rolex watch that Brock had gifted Elias with at Christmas time.

Sure, it was rather extravagant, considering it was still a new and forming friendship but Elias and Brock had formed such a special bond in so little time that Brock figured that Elias deserved something really special and Brock had seen Elias admiring the watches more than a few times and had mentally filed that away in his brain, knowing that would come in handy.

And Elias had gotten something really special for Brock in return, something that was so sweet and meaningful that it really touched Brock's heart. Not only did Elias fly in a couple of Brock's closest friends but he had also given Brock a nice leather jacket, one that Elias had caught Brock eying more than a few times and mentally tucked that away in the back of his mind. It had definitely caught Brock way off-guard and at the time had told Elias that he wasn't worthy of such fancy and expensive gifts.

Elias had slapped Brock across the back of the head semi-gently and had given Brock a Death Glare, along with a shake of his head. 

"If you bought me a nice Rolex watch then why wouldn't I go out of the way and get you something nice too? Brock, that's what good friends do for each other and we are excellent friends. It's not about the money, it's the thought and you've put a lot of thought into my present and I did to with yours. You've helped me since I got here, and I'm still learning, but with you by my side, it's become much easier. I really appreciate it."

Those words by Elias at Christmas were forever etched in Brock's head and he usually was hopeless at remembering shit but it had to be genuine and real for him to remember such amazing words from such an amazing person.

"You just have to come out and see what I got you then. Follow the cupcakes....follow the cupcakes....come on Coolie. Elias wants his pressies....." Brock urged his dog to get down from the bed and Coolie did, albeit with a huff that made both Brock and Elias laugh.

"I wonder where he gets that huff from when he doesn't want to do something. Just like his dad," snarked Elias, getting up out of his bed just as Brock stood up.

Brock pretended to be hurt and laughed, saying

"Someone is a sassy boy on his birthday but it's day so he can be sassy all he wants...."

Brock grinned over his shoulder, back at Elias, who was following behind him as they made their way out to the living room where Elias stopped short in his tracks and smiled at what he saw there.

The living room was decorated in a HAPPY BIRTHDAY ELIAS sign that stretched across from one side of the fireplace to the other and balloons were tied down in the kitchen and living room, giving the place a very vibrant feeling. On the coffee table in front of the couch were a few gifts, and then there was an envelope that had Elias very intrigued.

Elias smiled at Brock and headed straight for the couch, leaning down to pick it up as he sat down on the couch. He looked up curiously at Brock who suddenly seemed quite nervous, swallowing nervously. 

Elias saw Brock gulping and was immediately concerned, gesturing for Brock to sit down beside him on the couch, which he did.

"Hey, what's the matter Brock? You know that I'm going to like whatever you got me, you don't have to worry about that. Don't be nervous," assured Elias, reaching out with one hand to squeeze Brock's thigh reassuringly, leaving it there momentarily before pulling it back and opening up the envelope.

Once the envelope was opened and Elias took out what was inside, his eyes went wide in total surprise and joy as he switched his gaze from the contents to Brock, who relaxed a bit as he saw the huge smile on Elias' face. 

"Are you serious? Brock, you got me a ticket to go on a Alaska cruise? Oh my god....that's really to extravagant yu know. You shouldn't have....you really shouldn't have but I love it!! So so much!! I'm sure I will be okay on my own and not fall overboard or anything...." Elias began to babble in excitement, which he only did when Brock was around.

Brock laughed at the giddiness before pulling out another envelope, with his ticket in.

"That won't happen or if it does, I will jump overboard and save you. Keep that babyface out of trouble....that is, if you want me to come along....I could give this to someone else that you would prefer to go with...." now Brock was babbling, but in nervousness.

Nervous that Elias would actually do that, find someone else to go with him instead of going with Brock. Brock was starting to think that buying these cruise tickets were really a bad idea after all but that thought was immediately squashed like a bug when Elias laughed and slung an arm around Brock's shoulder, pulling him in closer to him.

"Why would I want anyone else to come with me but you Brock? This will be the perfect adventure for just the two of us, 'no one saying do this, no one saying be there, no one saying stop , no one saying now see here.' I've seen the Lion King too many times I think. Thanks to you Brock. I'm very excited for this. Thank you so very much. This is truly....amazing," Elias was just so touched by this gift that he was starting to choke up with emotion, which caused Brock's face to crumple into an expression of panic.

"Oh Petey, don't cry. You're going to get me going because you and I both know if you start crying I'm not too far behind. I'm just so glad that you love it and I'm excited to go with you too. Just the two of us. It's going to be extra special for sure. Aw...I'm starting now, thanks. Open up your other presents before we're both sobbing messes," joked Brock, his own eyes tearing up now, squeezing Elias in a tight protective hug before gesturing at the 4 smaller wrapped presents on the table, waiting patiently.

Elias leaned into the hug, soaking it all in before placing the envelope on the table and picking up one of the smaller gifts and unwrapping it. He smiled as he saw that it was an Iphone cover with aliens over it, a reference to his very popular nickname. He glanced up to see a smirk on Brock's face before Brock shrugged.

"I had to. It just screamed to get it for you as a present," he teased before Elias looked at it, clearly enjoying it and then, after putting it down, got to work opening his remaining gifts.

There was a gorgeous gray blanket, perfect for curling up in on those cold, damp nights in the fall and winter in Vancouver, which Brock had got from a nice home decor store that he had first discovered when he arrived in Vancouver during his rookie year. He had bought a blanket himself from there at the time and had been very impressed with it. He knew Elias would be too. And Elias was already cuddling into it so it was another successful gift.

The final two presents were a gift card for the Olive Garden, one of Elias' favourite places to go to and pretty much eat everything on that damn menu. And how he never gained a single pound was still a mystery to Brock, who had been in awe at how much pasta that Elias had ate during their first trip there when Brock was getting to know Elias and was showing him around Vancouver. Elias had just devoured everything, from the infamous bread sticks to his meal, while Brock just stared wide-eyed at him, shocked that Elias did not manage to spill any of his meal on himself like Brock usually does.

To top it all off, the final gift was a framed photo that Brock had enlarged and then framed of him and Elias standing in front of the Disney store at Pacific Centre, with Brock having one arm wrapped Elias' waist, giggling his ass off and Elias slinging one arm around Elias' shoulders, also giggling as they stared into the camera. Troy had been with them that day on their shopping trip, pretending to be exasperated as Brock made him take the picture. 

It was such a goofy picture but it represented the sweetness and innocence of Brock and Elias and their ever-growing friendship and overall relationship. And after the picture had been taken, Brock and Elias had acted like little kids and gone running into the Disney store, with Troy following behind, rolling his eyes and feeling like a father chasing after his children.

"Oh Brock....I love this picture so much," Elias murmured, running his fingers over the glass holding the picture, recalling that day. He had never had so much fun with anyone, shopping, dining out, exploring, and a video game marathon that night. To Elias, it was the perfect day.

Elias looked back up at Brock, who was smiling at him, although it was a bit hesitant because he had to ask Elias something just for confirmation, to put his nerves at rest for good.

"Did I do good then?" Brock's voice trembled, shaking with nervousness that Elias picked up on and was very quick to reassure Brock with a very eager smile and nod.

"You did more than good Brock. All these gifts....are just amazing and thoughtful. I really love them. They're the best...from my best friend. You had no reason to worry that I would hate them Brock. You know I'm a huge fan of you and anything that you do...well except your horrible fashion sense and cooking. Those need a lot of work. I wouldn't call you a lost cause just yet....I still have plans to change all that. Just need a little bit of help and what better than to ask your bestie for it, " and there was that cheekiness and trademark Elias smirk coming out, not able to resist a poke at Brock's so-so fashion sense and not that great cooking skills. 

"Why you little rascal...." laughed Brock, pretending to be insulted and playfully ruffled Elias' hair, making it even more wayward and messy than what Elias woke up with. 

Both of them laughed and goofed around for a bit until Brock decided it was time that they got dressed and go out for a walk before they headed to the arena for a brief morning skate before the game against the Predators night.

"Oh, and you can damn well sure we're going to win tonight Petey. It's your birthday, so a win would be the ultimate gift wouldn't it? I'm going to make sure that happens, you can bet your ass on it," Brock said, a fiery determination in his eyes as he looked at Elias.

That look that spoke that whenever Brock put his mind to it he made sure that whatever we was determined to do would happen. And nothing less. He never settle for anything but the best. 

Even more so when it came to Elias. That kid just upped everything for brock, his determination, his spark, his everything. There was nothing that Brock wouldn't do for Elias and if he had to carry the entire team on his back tonight to make sure they won then so be it.

Elias smiled and playfully slapped Brock on his ass, causing Brock to squeak in embarrassment, his face blushing red.

"Okay then. You just did," laughed Elias, playfully skipping off to his room to get ready, leaving Brock following behind, giggling at Elias' cheekiness, if you get the pun lol.

"What have I done, exposing you to my tricks? What a great example I am...oh who am I kidding? I am such a great example," smirked Brock, skipping along to his room with Coolie following right behind. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

After a beautiful morning out in which they had taken Coolie out for a walk, then bring him back to their condo so that Brock could bring Elias to their favourite spot for breakfast. Brock bought the breakfast, of course, and after that they went for a walk around the Stanley Park Seawall, which was Elias' favourite place to walk and take in the scenery that was B.C. Brock loved it too because you could do everything there. Walk, bike, chill, whatever. And everyone was so chill and relaxed and went with the Flow.

Just like Brock's hair. (lol I had to)

Currently, they were just getting ready for the game, sitting side by side in the dressing room, putting on their uniform in eerily the same order as the other. Elias smiled as the guys walked by or hollered 'happy birthday kid!' or 'finally! legal in the US. now we can have some fun!'

Elias felt a gentle nudge in the side and he turned to see Brock grinning one of his Prince Charming smiles at him, the one smile that made Elias weak inside, although he would never tell Brock that in a million years.

"We're going to win tonight Petey. For you, our birthday. More importantly, MY birthday boy. It's gonna be a great night, I just know it. I can't wait to see what we can do," Brock was practically bouncing up and down, like a hyper kid in a candy store. 

Elias smiled, always amused by Brock's enthusiasm and passion, letting the inner child in him come out.

"No, Brock. What 'WE' are going to do. You know I don't like to be singled out. It's a team, not just one player. We win and lose as a team and every goal and assist that you and I get....it's for the team. I...have always been team first. I'm not the one to soak in any accomplishments that I achieve. I'm here because of you Brock. You've helped me and yes I have worked my ass off, as you say, but you've made me better. WE made each other better. That's...the best birthday gift of all I think. Having you in my life," Elias choked up a bit, his eyes watering and his looked downwards, trying to hide his emotions.

Brock's own eyes watered at what he had just heard, mesmerized by Elias' speech. He threw an arm around Elias' shoulder and leaned down to whisper softly in Elias' ear,

"Oh buddy. Thank you. Really, thank you. I'm glad and honored that you see me like that. And...you've helped me become a more complete player and a better person too. Not that I was a bad person before you got here ha ha. I definitely agree with you on that. I'm glad that I made your birthday a special one. I think a win tonight would be the ultimate icing on the cake don't ya think? I think so. Oh Petey...you're going to get me going too if you start crying. Let's save it for later after we kick some ass on the ice okay? Don't want to give Jake and Troy more leverage to use against do we?"

That was then Elias looked back upwards, his eyes completely dry now and a grin on his face. He rarely cries but when he does Elias recovers pretty quickly. As if nothing had upset him. It was a very interesting trait that Elias had, one of many that Brock loved about the kid.

"No, most definitely not. We would never hear the end of it. If we cry, it's only between us two. Got it or happy tears when we win the Stanley Cup," smirked Elias, his trademark dy humor coming out.

"Yeah because everyone in our locker room will be crying then, and nobody can deny it. At all," Brock exchanging a smirk of his own with Elias.

It was the truth, what more could they say?

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

All in all, the perfect end to a perfect day for Elias. The Canucks beat the Preds 5-3, with 2 goals coming from Elias, but as he said, all that mattered was the team winning. 

Brock had been so excited and happy for Elias when he got the 2 goals, hugging him on the ice and yelling excitedly in his ear and on the bench, he squeezed Elias in a tight and proud hug, saying in his ear,

"Proud of you Petey. So very proud of you! Happy happy birthday you fricking rockstar!"

Elias, leaning into the hug, just smiled and, unable to resist this classic retort, shot back playfully,

"That's you isn't it Brock? a BROCKstar?"

Brock giggled and patted Elias on his thigh, squeezing it playfully.

"Well yeah. A BROCKstar needs his Petey though. Can't do anything without his Petey. Batman and Robin, Sherlock and Holmes, they can't be who they are without they other," Brock said, sincerely, literally giving Elias puppy eyes he usually saved for his nephew but there was just that something about Elias that brought them out.

That was a couple of hours ago and now, Brock and Elias were back at home, relaxing on the couch, the clock pushing near midnight. The blanket that was usually draped over the back of the couch was now covering the two of them as they munched down on the birthday cake that Brock had insisted on buying earlier that day, thus saving the red velvet cupcakes for the next day.

"Diet plans be damned. What they don't know won't hurt and I don't care if it's almost midnight. We won and I say that we deserve to eat this cake. Here here!" Elias raised his piece of cake in the air in a mock salute, careful to not tilt it to the side that would cause the cake to slide right off and onto them.

Brock rose his cake in the air as well and smiled at Elias as they laughed, snorting at their antics. Partially from the sugar high, partially from the post-game adrenaline rush. His cake tilted to the side and Brock went 'oh shit!' before he straightened the plate and lowered it to his lap again, before letting out a snort of laughter. 

"Here here!! Whoah, the birthday boy is getting sassy and naughty!! Who knew? I like it. I like it very much. My partner in crime in mischief. I'm such a excellent role model for you," Brock grinned Brock evilly, finishing his cake and putting it on the coffee before leaning back on the sofa.

Elias snorted, scoffing as he too finished his cake and put it on the table. He settle back on the couch, covering him and Brock again with the blanket.

"As if. You're not the much older than I am. Still a youngling. A baby like me. You look up to ME since I'm taller than you, after all. Hobbit. But....you do have nice hair. I give you that....after me of course," laughed Elias, as Brock gasped mockingly, pretending to have hurt feelings. 

"Wise guy. You did just actually compliment my hair so I will give you that. Smartass," Brock leaned his head against Elias' shoulder, the long day suddenly starting to sweep over him. He felt Elias lean his chin on the top of Brock's head, sighing in content.

There was silence for a few moments, as Brock and Elias were starting to wind down from the wonderful and tiring day, watching the clok tick towards midnight. It was now 11:58, meaning they were so ready for bed. Obviously.

"Brock?" came Elias' soft voice, breaking the silence and causing Brock to look up at Elias, curious. Inwardly, and this was his protective side talkin, he thought something was wrong but he more than relieved to see a smile on his face, although Elias' eyes were watering a bit. Brock grew a bit alarmed but let Elias say what he had to say first.

"Thank you so much for everything today. And I mean everything. The cupcakes, the presents, the cruise, the day out, the win....just everything. And being with you made everything so much better. I have friends, yes but you....Brock you're someone really special. On a whole other level. And I think I....I....love you. No....I do love you. Not think....I do love you. I've been trying to figure out how to tell you but I've been very shy and nervous about it....I feel like I'm making a fool of myself here...." Elias was getting flustered, a couple of tears making their way of his eyes, as he struggled to get out what he had been holding in.

Brock's own eyes were watering now once again as he placed two hands on both sides of Elias' face so that they were looking at each other, lovingly.

"Hey, it's okay. Really. Look at me. There you go. You're not making a fool of yourself....I'm the king of doing that, not you," Brock laughed, letting the joke lighten the mood a bit as Elias smiled. "But would if help if I felt the exact same as you do? I planned all of this for you in hopes that I could eventually give you the ultimate birthday gift: telling you that I love you Elias. I really and truly do. Just been trying to figure out how to tell you since I'm shit with words. But what's the saying: actions speak louder than words? I'm hoping what I've given you today, Petey, has shown just how much I care about you and value having you in my life. So yes, I love you too. With everything that I have. And hey, I know that was cutting it very close considering it's 11:59 but I did it. I love you Petey," and now Brock was just sniffling now, the tears just going now, smiling as he felt like he had a weight lifted off of him.

He had been keeping that inside for some time and now that he knew for certain that Elias felt the same way towards him made it all the better.

"Oh Brock....so cheesy but I love it. And I love you..." Elias trailed off as Brock leaned in towards Elias, who also leaned towards Brock, their lips connecting softly and delicately, their hands just laying at their sides, not knowing what to do as this was new for them.

But as they go along, Brock and Elias will grow more and more comfortable, settling in. The important thing is that they had found each other and not only had an incredible bond but an amazing relationship too.

Brock pulled back, his eyes shining bright as he leaned his forehead against Elias', their noses touching. Elias' also smiled, his eyes bright as a starry night. Then Brock turned and happened to see that it was now midnight, a new day. He groaned, even though he was tired.

"Bed time. Had quite the day. Well worth it wasn't it?" he smiled, getting up, and holding out a hand for Elias to take, which he did and Brock pulled him up, as the two headed off to bed.

But first, the important question.

"Uh Brock, what bed should we sleep in?"


End file.
